


What's another broken arm when I have you

by captainbooty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, sort of part of an OTP challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbooty/pseuds/captainbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael get into an argument that results in Michael breaking his arm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's another broken arm when I have you

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to make a few edits because I'm an idiot who has no Idea how hospitals work. Anyway, I made it longer and hopefully better. 
> 
> (Also, I'm really sorry if I get their personalities all mixed and stuff, I have a bad habit of doing that.)

For the second time in his life Michael had broken his arm, and it was an even stupider reason than falling off a trampoline. It wasn’t even entirely Michael’s fault, either. You see, recently Luke had gotten into this weird sci-fi show about farmers in space or something like that and he watched the damn thing religiously. He would tell all the boys a week in advance that they were to go now-where near the TV on Wednesday nights and were expected to be neither seen nor heard. Well this particular Wednesday Luke was running a little late from a writing sesh with Ashton and Calum and Michael figured he had some time to play a little FIFA before he got home. Fifteen minutes after Michael booted up the game Luke came storming into the house, mumbling under his breath about how he had missed the first ten minutes of his show. Michael, now fully immersed into his game, took no notice of the fuming blond as he stomped into the living room.  
“Michael.” Luke snapped while tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Huh?” He answered half-heartedly  
“Turn it off.”  
“Yeah, hold on. I’m almost done with this game.” He responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
Luke let out a frustrated growl and slumped onto the couch.  
“How much longer?” Luke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Just a bit.” Michael scowled, “The same as when you asked me five seconds ago.”  
“I’m missing my show!”  
“So catch the re-run!”  
Luke growled and grabbed the remote, flipping the channel until it landed on his show.  
“What the fuck, Luke? I was almost fucking done! You’re so impatient you can’t wait five seconds for me to finish?”  
“You were never going to finish! I was going to miss my show!” Luke gestured angrily to the TV.  
“Give me the fucking remote.”  
“No...” Luke said, hiding the technology behind his back.  
“Don’t be such a child, Hemmings. Give me the remote.” Michael said, holding his hand out expectedly.  
“No!” Luke snapped, stuffing the remote down his pants.  
Michael glared and lunged for Luke, “Give it to me!”  
Luke, not expecting the sudden attack, stumbled back onto the couch, “Get off of me, you lunatic!”  
Michael’s knee slipped between Luke’s, throwing him off balance. The younger boy took this opportunity and shoved the other boy off him with all of his might. Michael went flying back into the coffee table with a sickening crunch. The glass the top shattered and rained down all around Michael who was now sprawled on his back, clutching his right arm.  
“Aw fuck. Oh god, Michael. I’m so sorry! I-I didn't- I I’ll call an ambulance, just hang on!” Luke said, tears already streaming down his face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "You know, " A paramedic with a bushy mustache said, "It's just a broken arm. You could have driven him to the hospital yourself...you didn't have to call and ambulance." "More like a WAAA-mbulance. Hah. Get it?" another paramedic with boney features joked while scribbling something down on his clip board. Luke just glared and pulled the shock blanket tighter around Michael's shoulders (which they insisted he didn't need) "Just get him to the hospital for an x-ray and he should be fine." Luke nodded, embarrassment starting to poke through worry, "Thanks...I guess." He mumbled. The two men nodded, took back Michael's shock blanket (much too harshly, in Luke's opinion) and climbed into the front seat of the ambulance. So after they left, Luke pulled out his cellphone and rang Ashton and Calum and asked if they could take them to the hospital. "The hospital? What for?" Ashton asked, his voice tinted with worry. Luke was silent for a moment, "It doesn't matter....I'll tell you when you get here." "Whatever you say, mate. We'll be there in a few." Ashton promised before hanging up. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ten minutes after their conversation they other boys showed up. Calum was angry at Luke for breaking Michael's arm over a remote and Ashton couldn't stop laughing. It actually took them ten more minutes before they actually got into the car because Ashton was laughing so hard.Eventually, however, they did make it to the hospital and they all helped Mikey out and escorted him through the hospital doors like his own personal body guards. Everything went pretty smoothly right up until they got to the front desk. "Alright, Mr.Clifford, the doctor will see you now. Please follow nurse Sandra." The receptionist said. Michael nodded, his eyes crusted over from the left over tears. He and the boys all stood up and started to follow the nurse. "Oh, I'm sorry, but only family is allowed to go with him." Luke looked offended, "We are family!" The lady, Evie, her name tag read, smiled in a sickly sweet manor, "No, sweety, I mean blood related family. Boyfriends don't count." Calum and Ashton erupted into a fir pf giggles and Luke could feel all of the blood in his body rise to his face and neck. "I'm not going in without them." Michael spoke up, his voice horse from all of his (very manly) crying. A vein appeared in Evie's forehead and suddenly Luke felt bad for giving her such a hard time, she probably had to deal with this kind of thing all the time. "Whatever. It's late, I'm tired, just go. But only one of you." She said, massaging her face. Luke glanced back at the other boys, worried that they would want to be the ones to go with Michael. "It's alright, mate. Go with your booooyfriend." Calum grinned, Ashton giggling in the background. Luke's face flushed again, but he smiled gratefully at them non the less. "Sooo...can we go yet? my arm's killing me." Michael whined. The blond boy nodded rapidly, suddenly painfully aware that Michael was in pain. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go." \------------------------------------------------ Luke held Michael's hand the entire time he was getting X-rayed ( For Michael's comfort only, of course.) and never left his side. "Alright, boys. You just sit tight and I'll be right back with your cast." "Thanks." Michael said. The doctor nodded, gave them one of those tight-lipped almost smiled that only adults can pull off, and left. Luke led the older boy over to the paper lined bed and sat down. He took Michael's good hand in his own and began tracing little patterns onto his skin. Tears began to well in his eyes again as the image of his best friend laying on the ground, eyes squeezed tight in pain began to swim though his mind again. That was Luke's fault. He had hurt his best friend in the entire world over a stupid remote. "Hey," Michael nudged him with his knee, a soft look on his face, "What's wrong?" That simple sentence sent Luke into full blown sobs. How could Michael be so forgiving about this? How could he be sitting there with a broken arm, and be worried about Luke? "Aw, man. Don't cry." Michael cooed, pulling the younger boy into an awkward one-armed hug. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to. It just happened..." He sniffed, burring his face into the crook of Michael's neck. He began stroking Luke's hair, "I know. And I don't blame you. Accidents happen all the time, right?" "I-I guess...I just feel so bad about it..." Luke mumbled pitifully. "Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you?" He teased with...was that a flirty undertone? Luke looked up, his heart racing, "You mean like a, um, like a....a date?" Michael grinned, "Yeah if you want." Luke instantly nodded, "Yes, of course!.. I- I mean..yeah. That could be cool." His face exploded into heat at how eager he sounded. They older laughed and his heart nearly stops, and he thinks that he could never, ever get tired of that laugh. "A date." He repeated, a grin now making it's way across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any facts or anything wrong. Feel free to let me know if I did, though. :) Also, sorry that this is so short. If you want me to continue it and write about their date or whatever please let me know


End file.
